Denim Spikes
Denim Spikes was a member of the Girl-Team who defected. Biography Early life Denim Spikes was born at some point in the 1990s, but certainly no later than 2002. In said year, the Thunderqueen blew up Spikes' house, trapping him under rubble and killing his parents, presumably resulting in his adoption by unknown individuals. On the last week of April 2011, Spikes met a girl named Emily Watson at a graveyard, and she invited him to join the Girl-Team. Although he was initially unsure, Watson assured him that the world would be a much more welcoming place when the Girl-Team's ends were accomplished. School War A misguided alliance Emily Watson had been attempting for a while to track down and capture Summer Petersen in order to turn the girl to the cause of the Girl-Team. Watson rigged an art party that was supposed to happen at Tower Placement intending to lure Petersen there. Denim Spikes attacked several members of the Armies of Organa as Watson captured almost all the boys in the school and put Steven Thompson into a coma pit. Now they planned to reset it for Petersen. When she arrived, Spikes informed GTR-10, and the robot began tracking her progress along with Ursula Blackham and Ruby Walker. Defection and demise Around the time of the Battle of the Bow-Tie, Spikes somehow learned Emily Watson's true motives, which involved the methodic genocide of members of both genders to balance the world, and was horrified to learn of this. Spikes chose to desert the Girl-Team and approach the Armies of Organa and ask for their forgiveness and willingness to allow him to serve them. Spikes was given this by Anakin Organa, just around the time Helen McKeen herself arrived at the house for very similar reasons. He chose to follow McKeen to Thunder Quarters, where he would disable the turbolaser and then help McKeen destroy Watson. When Spikes arrived, he was confronted by his old friend, Ludwig Beethoven II, who engaged him at once after calling him a disappointment. Spikes used his laser sword to dodge Beethoven's bullets, missiles, and whips. They clashed in a titanic battle in the upper levels of the complex, culminating in Beethoven escaping aboard his personal ship. Spikes followed him and tracked the assassin to his house. When Beethoven discovered Denim’s presence, a dogfight over the city ensued, and although the two opponents seemed evenly matched at first, Beethoven had the upper hand when Denim leaped onto his ship for close combat. He immediately disarmed and killed him with two deterring bullets. Spikes' corpse fell hundreds of feet to the ground below. Post-mortem Spikes' death was avenged when Helen beheaded Beethoven II. She claimed that when she did this, she could feel Denim Spikes' consciousness inside of her. Personality and traits Denim is a rather cocky, arrogant, impatient, tenacious, and quick-tempered pre-teenager. He originally desired to destroy the Armies of Organa for revenge, to the point they decided to join Emily Watson when she said she shared the same goal. However, Denim chose to betray the Girl-Team when he found out about her true goal, showing that he is willing to put aside his personal grudges for the greater good. Relationships Ludwig Beethoven II Out of his relationships with the Girl-Team, his most complicated was with Ludwig Beethoven II. Ever since they first met, the two had constantly competed, fought, and taunted each other. Though this initially started out as hatred, their relationship eventually becomes a friendly rivalry and they became good friends and teammates through Denim serving the Girl-Team. Nevertheless, Ludwig was more loyal to Emily and he did not hesitate to fire at Denim and kill him upon learning of his defection. Appearances * * * * * Category:Gender traitors Category:Males